Aftermath
by Lizzy Turner
Summary: Will the NCIS team survive the traumatic events of the season four finale? Will the nukes be found?
1. Chapter 1

"_Before she can finish her next sentence he takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away and asks, "How's that for communication?" She looks at him surprised. She takes his jacket collar, pulls him in closer, and kisses him again. They pull away and looking in his eyes and in a sultry voice she asks, "Is Quinn an agent?" He appears stunned by her question. She lets go of his jacket and slaps him hard across the face._

_**Day - Siderov's safe house.**_

Siderov yells, "Is Quinn an agent?"

Andros lifts Deeks' head off his chest and slaps him. Deeks doesn't react, he mumbles incoherently.

Andros moves in to hit Deeks again.

"Enough." says Siderov impatiently looking at Deeks and then Sam. He looks at Andros with determination. "We've got to prepare to make the meet. Besides if he is who he says he is," gesturing towards Deeks, "LAPD will start wondering why he hasn't checked in. Come."

Once Siderov and Andros are gone Deeks slowly lifts his head and makes eye contact with Sam through the glass door. Sam looks over at him and lets out a sigh of relief.

**Day - On the 30th floor of the office building.**

Kensi fires two shots in the direction of Siderov's Russian "friends." They quickly turn away from the shattered window and run off towards the stairs. Kensi, heading towards the broken window, yells for Michelle. She hears Michelle screaming from outside the window and looks down to see her hanging from a sheet of plastic. Kensi places her gun in the small of her back, peers over the edge of the broken out window then immediately begins pulling Michelle up and into the safety of the room.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asks as they both lay on the floor catching their breath. Michelle nods.

"Ms. Blye, you must stop those two women. They must not contact Siderov. Is that understood?" Hetty says through Kensi's earwig.

"We need to stop them, they cannot get away." Kensi says as she stands up and begins running in the direction of the two women. Michelle grabs the gun that was lost during the scuffle with the dark haired Russian and follows Kensi to the elevators.

Kensi and Michelle arrive on the ground floor. As the elevator doors open a peppering of gun fire makes them scatter to the inner edges of the elevator. They peek around the open elevator door just in time to see the two Russian women head out the exterior door of the office building to their motorcycles. The blond Russian turns around and fires her gun in the direction of Kensi and Michelle as the brunette continues running to her motorcycle. Kensi rolls to the ground, aims her gun and shoots the blond dead. Kensi sees the brunette get on her motorcycle and take off. "I'm going after the other one on the bike, follow me in the SUV." Kensi yells at Michelle as she heads off in pursuit of Veronica.

Michelle jumps into the SUV and follows Kensi. Her hands tight on the steering wheel and foot heavy on the gas pedal she doesn't want to lose Kensi.

Kensi can see Veronica a quarter a mile in front of her. She down shifts and twists the throttle knowing that she can't afford to lose her. Veronica is ignoring lights and pedestrians leaving a trail of near misses and car crashes in her wake. Veronica is heading east out of LA through dangerous twists and turns. Kensi weaves in and out of the collateral damage that Veronica has left behind on the roadway and finally catches up to her, but Veronica speeds up and pulls away. Suddenly Veronica loses control on a sharp curve when her back tire kicks out and she crashes to the road. Veronica and her bike finally tumble to a stop on the hard shoulder. Kensi screeches to a halt a few feet from Veronica. Training her gun on Veronica, Kensi cautiously gets off her bike and walks over to where Veronica is holding onto her injured knee and swearing at Kensi in Russian.

"NCIS, keep your hands where I can see them!" Kensi kicks Veronica's nearby gun away. Michelle drives up, gets out, and aims her gun at Veronica. Kensi puts her gun away and frisks Veronica roughly, not overly concerned with her injuries. Kensi finds no other weapons and takes Veronica's cell phone. Using zip ties Kensi secures Veronica's hands behind her back leaving her laying on the hard shoulder of the road.

**OSP - Day**

"I'm putting you on speaker." says Nell.

"Agent Hannah, Kensi, we think Sam has been compromised. Siderov has taken him and Detective Deeks to an unknown location." Hetty says calmly.

Both women are shocked, realization of the repercussions of that clearly written on each of their faces.

Kensi can't believe this is happening. "Deeks? How did he get taken?"

"Sam got into some trouble and Detective Deeks went in to help him."

"We must find him – them." Michelle corrects herself with a rise in panic evident in her voice.

"Our first priority is to the mission Ms. Hanna." Granger says firmly.

Hetty looks at him knowingly, but still shocked. To Michelle and Kensi, "We will do all that we can to find Sam and Detective Deeks - and find the nukes at the same time."

"We will do what we can, but we will not compromise the mission. We want those nukes. Agent Hannah and Detective Deeks are secondary to the mission. We all need to be clear on that."

Ignoring Granger. "I need to talk to Siderov." says a determined Michelle.

"Agent Hannah, we're not sure if Sam and Detective Deeks have been made and if they have you could just as easily be made as well. I understand your concern, but we need to tread lightly and carefully if we want to see both our agent and detective back alive." Hetty says with the voice of reason.

"If one of them has broke and you go back to Siderov it will not end well." Granger says.

"Sam won't break. He's trained for this." Michelle says.

There's dead silence from all parties. Michelle looks at Kensi. Granger and Hetty glance at each other as do Nell and Eric.

"Deeks won't break either." says Kensi determined. "I'll stake my life on it."

"We'd actually be staking Ms. Hannah's life on it, Ms. Blye." Hetty says.

"I'm telling you, he won't break. He's too loyal, not to mention stubborn. I know him." Kensi says with a catch in her throat.

"Sooner or later everyone breaks." Granger says sadly.

"All the more reason to find them now." Kensi says in an agitated and lower voice. She looks at Veronica, "Hold on a minute," and walks over to where Veronica is laying down.

Kensi, angry and determined, leans over Veronica. In a voice unfamiliar to even herself she says, "Does Siderov have other property in LA?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he keeping the nukes?"

"I don't know."

Kensi slowly pans down Veronica's broken body. She picks out the most injured area and slowly steps onto Veronica's mangled knee until Veronica screams in pain.

"What other building have you been to with Siderov?"

Veronica stares at Kensi with intense hatred, but doesn't say anything.

Kensi takes pressure off of Veronica's knee, takes a step back, and draws out her gun holding it at her side. "I need to know if Siderov has other property in the LA area."

"I told you . . . I – don't - know."

Kensi takes a breath, casually looking up and down the highway, and then looking at Michelle. Michelle nods to her. Kensi looks back at Veronica.

"You won't shoot me." Veronica says smugly.

"I'm not asking again." Kensi says in a monotone voice and waits. Veronica says nothing but she is clearly afraid. Kensi raises her gun and aims it at Veronica's chest . . .

Hetty, softly through Kensi's comm. "Kensi."

Kensi redirects her aim to the ground just off Veronica's shoulder and quickly fires.

Veronica jumps which causes her more pain."Okay, okay." she yells.

Kensi brings her gun down to the side of her leg,"Where?"

Veronica doesn't say anything.

Kensi moves closer and aims her weapon at Veronica's chest and says calmly. "This time (pause) I won't miss."

"A warehouse, 451 West Commerce."

"Eric?"

"Got it, Kens. Sending you GPS coordinates.

(As Hetty leaves OPS) "Mr. Beal I want that audio and video from when Ms. Blye gets off her bike to its conclusion on my desk in 5 minutes. . . no copy. Is that clear?"

(Glances at Nell) "Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Callen at the boat house.**

"Nell, track Sidorov's, Vaziri's, and Michael Zirov's cell phones. Let's find out where they all are."

"We've found Sidorov's location."

"He's there now?"

"Well, let me rephrase that. We've found another property of Sidorov's. Kensi and Michelle are heading over there now."

"Let's hope Sam and Deeks are there."

"Yeah." Nell's voice trails off.

Callen closes his eyes and gives a deep sigh trying to stay focused only on Janvier and the nukes, but having very little success. "Okay . . . Eric, get Kaleidoscope up and running and locate the white van that was in front of Sidorov's hotel. Also, check with NEST and see if they've detected any unusual radioactive activity near or around LA or the desert. Those nukes can't be too far away if Sidorov is planning to meet with Vaziri for the exchange today."

"You got it."

"I'll get Janvier to set up a meet." Callen says with anger. Then changing his tone, " And Eric?"

"What?"

"Let me know as soon as Kensi and Michelle have Sam and Deeks. And . . ." Callen's throat tightens.

"Callen?"

Callen clears his throat, "and what condition they are in."

Eric looks over at Nell, nods his head, and whispers, "I will."

**Outside Sidorov's warehouse.**

Michelle parks the SUV a block away from Sidorov's warehouse. Kensi looks at the building through a pair of binoculars. She hands them to Michelle for her to take a look. They see Kensi's car and another car parked near one of the doors leading into the warehouse. Kensi, using the comm . . .

"Eric?"

Eric turns on his earwig so Kensi can hear him."Yo!"

"We need floor plans."

"On it." says Nell.

Nell, with fingers flying over her tablet, begins looking for information.

Kensi nods to Michelle and says anxiously, "Hurry, Nell, we don't know how much time we have left."

"Do you think they're in there." Michelle says as she looks at the building through the binoculars.

"Yes, I do." Kensi says without hesitation.

"Okay, got it, Kens. Sending building plans to your phone." Nell says sounding hopeful.

**Hetty and Granger at Hetty's desk.**

"This mission is about retrieving the nukes. It's unfortunate that Deeks and Sam hav -"

Hetty holds her hand up and cuts him off midsentence, "My agents are out there and we need to find them before it's too late."

"Their welfare is secondary to the mission, Hetty. You know that. We must proceed with the plan of getting those nukes out of Sidorov's hands. The whole world depends on it!"

"Don't you think I know that Owen? We must give Kensi and Michelle time to not only find Sam and Mr. Deeks, but to get them away from Sidorov and his men. If they get wind that they are being played this whole thing is over, and I'm afraid Sam and Mr. Deeks will be killed not to mention the disappearance of the nukes."

"Any attempt to rescue them will look suspicious and Sidorov will go into hiding along with the nukes and 5 million in gold."

"Agent Callen is in the process of having Janvier set up the meet as we speak. We may be able to get Sidorov and his men away from where they are holding Detective Deeks and Agent Hannah. Then Ms. Blye and Mrs. Hannah can go in and get them."

"It may already be too late." Granger states solemnly.

Hetty looks at Granger for a moment and nods.

**Sidorov's warehouse**

Michelle is standing outside the warehouse door. Kensi has positioned herself on the 3rd floor of the adjacent building with her sniper rifle that she got from her car's hidden compartment behind the back seats. Kensi, using the sniper scope, is looking into the warehouse's dirty windows. She scans from one end of the warehouse to another trying to find Deeks and Sam. After a few seconds she spots Deeks and Sam both tied to their respective chairs.

"Michelle, Deeks is in a chair slumped over. He appears unconscious. Sam is in the next room. He's tied to a chair, too." Looking at the cable connecting Sam to the generator . . . "Oh my God, they electrocuted him."

"Are they moving?" Michelle says near panic.

"I don't see, wait . . . wait. Yes, they are both moving." Kensi shouts in her comm.

Michelle closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

Kensi continues to scan and finds Sidorov and his men.

"Sidorov is talking to Michael and Andros."

"Alright, Kensi, are you ready to do this?"

"Good luck, Michelle."

"Yeah, you too. Here goes nothing."

Michelle walks angrily into the warehouse without any concern of being quiet and looks around. She hears footsteps in the distance and sees Sidorov rounding the corner of the room within the warehouse.

Kensi, from her perch across the way, watches and listens to the exchange.

Walking up to a surprised Sidorov Michelle says angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing siccing those Russians on me? They almost killed me."

"Quinn, I'm sorry, that was not my intention."

"What exactly was your intent?"

"I wanted them to hold you there until I could be sure you weren't an agent."

"An agent? What makes you think I'm an agent?

"I found out that David was an agent."

"David? Impossible."

"Why, why is that impossible?"

"Because we've eliminated targets together. - - An agent wouldn't do that. Not to mention I haven't been arrested and charged with anything." Michelle pauses trying to regain her composure. "Didn't I make MY intentions clear earlier today?"

"Yes, but I wanted to be sure." Taking a step forward, invading Michelle's space, taking her by the hands, and lowering his voice, "How did you know where to find me?"

Kensi, sensing that Michelle's next comment will either make or break the ruse, lines up the cross hairs of her scope to Sidorov's head.

"Let's just say I persuaded Veronica, is it, to help me find you," Michelle says in a no nonsense tone. She looks into Sidorov's eyes and whispering seductively she steps in even closer,"You asked me to go away with you. You asked me if you could trust me. I SHOWED you that you could. And now, now you pull this. How can we start a life together if you don't trust me?"

The sound of footsteps and the sight of the Sidorov's body guards approaching stop their conversation.

"It is time," says Michael putting his phone away and glancing over at Michelle.

Sidorov nods, "Come." Taking Michelle by the arm. "We need to finish the deal with Naseem Vaziri."

Michelle wants to kill all three of them and save Sam and Deeks, but that's not the plan. She must trust Kensi to rescue Sam and Deeks, and she must go with Sidorov to finish this threat once and for all.

Turning to Michael, Sidorov says, "you come with us and you," looking at Andros, "take care of our 'friends,' but first try talking to the LAPD Detective one more time. If he changes his story let me know."

Andros nods and turns to go back into the room from which he came. Sidorov leads Michelle out the door with Michael following.

The warehouse door closes with neither Sidorov nor Michael ever knowing they were within seconds of being dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Boat shed**

Callen is pacing outside the interrogation room glancing every once in a while at the flat screen TV. Janvier is sitting in the interrogation room with his head positioned on his folded arms that are resting on the table. Eric's face suddenly appears in the corner of the screen.

"What do you have, Eric?"

"Sidorov, Michael, and Vaziri are on the move."

"Where are they?"

Sidorov and Michael have just left the warehouse. Vaziri is heading out of town in the direction of the meet.

"Is everything in place?

"Yes, everyone has been briefed; SWAT and air support if needed, an AH-1Z attack helicopter. You'll have point."

"Any word from Kensi and Michelle?" Callen asks hopefully.

Hetty interrupts, "Mr. Callen, Nell is on her way to pick you and Janvier up. SWAT will meet you at the staging area a several miles from where Sidorov and Vaziri have agreed to make the exchange."

"We're waiting to hear from Kensi now that Sidorov, Michael, and Michelle have left the warehouse."

"How do you know Michelle is with them?"

"Kaleidoscope."

"So they bought it?"

"It looks like it."

"Thanks, Eric." Callen gets up and heads into the interrogation room to get Janvier.

Janvier slowly picks his head up when he hears Callen enter the room.

"Get up."

"Is it time, Agent G. Callen?" Janvier says with a hint of amusement.

Callen ignores Janvier's comment grabbing him by the arm roughly, pulling him to his feet, and zip tying his hand and wrist behind his back.

Janvier turns back around to face Callen with a smirk on his face."What's the matter, Agent Callen, don't you trust me?"

Callen pushes him towards the interrogation room door . "I didn't trust you before you gave up Sam. I won't be trusting you now."

They exit the boat shed into the bright daylight. Janvier squints his eyes and turns his head away from the offending rays of the sun just as Nell drives up in the NCIS Hummer. Callen and Janvier get into the backseat.

"Let's make it quick, Nell." She quickly drives off to meet with SWAT.

**Sidorov's warehouse.**

Andros goes into the room within the warehouse and checks Sam for a pulse. He finds one and moves on to the detective. He pulls out some smelling salts and wakes Deeks up. Deeks' head bolts upright.

"Aaaah, you're awake. How nice."

Deeks closes his eyes and groans.

Deeks looks over at Sam in the other room and sees that he's unconscious, wishing that he was as well.

"So, is Quinn an agent?" Andros asks with a smirk on his face.

Deeks puts his head down, shaking his head, and groans again, knowing what's going to happen when he gives Andros the wrong answer.

Andros roughly grabs a clump of Deeks' hair and pulls his head up, "Is Quinn an agent?"

Deeks looks up into Andros' eyes and then away. He's just about to repeat the same answer he's given many times before when a red, pin point of light on Andros' lower jacket catches his eye. Deeks follows the light as it slowly dances its way up Andros' jacket to an area of his chest and lingers there. Deeks looks back up at Andros' face.

Andros reaches over to his torture tray and picks up the metal mouth guard and waves it in front of Deeks. He says through gritted teeth, "Is. Quinn. an. Agent?"

Deeks remaining very still and looking directly at Andros slowly and resolutely says, "No."

Andros lets go of Deeks' hair and struggles to put the metal guard in Deeks' mouth. It is difficult trying to do it by himself, but with Deeks' weakened state and limited mobility Andros finally succeeds. He brings the drill up to Deeks' mouth turning the tool off and on. Deeks uncontrollably jumps and his whole body stiffens and shakes anticipating the pain to come. He moves his eyes from Andros' eyes to the red dot on his tormentor's jacket hoping that the shot comes before the drilling. Deeks tries to move his head a little to the left giving Kensi a clearer shot all the while thinking to himself, come on Kensi what are you waiting for? Do it!

Kensi sees Deeks move his head ever so slightly and fires the shot. Andros falls over in front of Deeks, dropping the drill. Deeks slowly closes his eyes and breathes a huge sigh of relief grateful that the ordeal is over and his tormentor is dead.

Kensi in the other building, looking through the scope and seeing that Andros is dead says in a commanding voice, "Eric, two ambulances." She gets up from her sniper's hide and runs to the other building.

**At the Staging Area.**

Nell comes to a stop near where SWAT is preparing. Callen and Janvier get out of the Hummer. Callen takes Janvier to an all wheel drive Jeep.

Janvier looks at him questioningly.

"Vaziri's meeting place of choice is a bit farther into the desert. We want to make sure the car can handle the terrain and the heat. Remember there are cameras and audio in the car. We'll be able to hear and see everything you do and say. Not to mention the overwatch spray on your neck."

"Yes . . . just like the last time." Janvier says with a leer.

Callen remotely starts the Jeep and then shuts it off. "Just like the last time." Callen steps in close and slowly grips Janvier's shoulder. Callen smiles clutching Janvier's shoulder until he flinches. "We'll be watching you . . . again. . . closer this time. You'll do the deal and drive away. Don't get smart or I'll sic SWAT on you," gesturing his head in SWAT's direction, "Your hope of collecting the commission for the sale of the nukes will be lost and your daughter will be very disappointed."

Janvier looks over at the SWAT truck his smile fading. "Whatever you say, Agent Callen. By the way, how's your partner?"

Callen lets go of Janvier's shoulder and looks at him for a moment wishing he could hit this guy a few more times. "Let's go," he says and nods towards the Jeep.

Janvier gets in the Jeep and closes the door. Callen heads to the Humvee and opens the driver's side door.

Nell, still in the Hummer, shakes her head, "Callen, I'm driving."

"Nell, no, no you're not." Callen says in a no nonsense tone.

"Okay, you drive." She begins to climb over to the passenger side.

He grabs her arm,"You're not coming, Nell."

She looks at him with a surprised expression. "You need back up."

"I've got all of SWAT as my back up. You stay here and watch from the control van."

Nell looks over at the van, Janvier in the Jeep, and finally back to Callen.

"I'll be fine." He says reassuringly.

She has a bad feeling about this, but she nods her head and gets out of the Hummer. Callen jumps in as soon as she gets out, starts the Humvee and pulls up along side the Jeep. He looks through his passenger side window and into the driver's window of the Jeep, makes eye contact with Janvier, holds up the remote and presses the start button. The Jeep roars to life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just heading out of the staging area.**

Eric looking at the screen in OSP comes on to Callen's comm. "Callen? Sidorov and company are entering a parking garage on Spring St."

"Is Michelle still with them?"

"Yes."

"Have Granger get over there and back up Michelle."

"He's been following them shortly after Kaleidoscope picked them up outside the warehouse."

"Niiice." Callen says with a smirk.

"His idea."

"Good to know." Then a few seconds later, solemnly, "Did Kensi get Sam and Deeks out?

"Yes, she did. They're in the hospital."

"How are they?" Callen asks hopefully.

Eric swallows hard and hesitantly says. "Alive."

Callen nods his head and stares up a head at Janvier's Jeep hatred and anger coursing through him. Looking down at his hands on the steering wheel he notices that his knuckles are white. He releases the strangle hold he has on the steering wheel and looks out the windshield to the Jeep a head of him.

**Pacific Beach Medical - afternoon**

Deeks is rolled into his room from surgery. The nurse does a final check of all of his IVs and vitals, and leaves. Kensi sits beside Deeks' bed, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up. Deeks is in a restless sleep, tossing, turning and mumbling incoherently. He's pulling against the restraints. She lets go of his hand and sits back in her chair looking at her partner and wishing she can make it all better. Suddenly, Deeks lets out a sharp scream and wakes up panting deeply and eyes wide.

"Deeks!" Kensi exclaims as she reaches for his hand.

He pulls his hand away, but the restraints prevent him from moving very much. He looks curiously at the left restraint and then the other, and tests them. He begins to pull at the restraints easily at first, but as he begins to panic he pulls at them viciously. He feels like an animal being held down. He starts yelling. Kensi calls for the nurse on Deeks' 'Call Nurse' button. The nurse immediately sticks his head in the door, sees the patient thrashing around, and leaves coming back in less than a minute with a syringe.

"This will calm him down." says the nurse as he begins injecting a liquid into one of Deeks' IVs.

"What are you doing? Don't give him that." Kensi yells and begins to move around the foot of the bed towards the nurse on the other side, but she's too late.

The nurse empties the rest of the syringe into the IV and Deeks quickly relaxes, stops thrashing around and pulling on his restraints.

"I don't ever want you doing that again!" yells Kensi. "In fact, I want those restraints off!"

"He's been very combative since he got here. We felt it was in his best interest to be restrained." says the nurse in a concerned voice.

"Well, it's not." says Kensi as she reaches for Deeks' wrist to begin taking the restraints off.

"Miss, you can't do that. He might hurt himself." says the nurse.

Hetty, hearing the commotion from out in the hall, enters the room. "May I be of assistance?"

"Hetty, Deeks was pulling against his restraints and this nurse came in and gave him some sort of sedative."

"As I was telling this woman here . . .

"I heard what you were telling Kensi. This man has already been restrained for part of the day. I know he didn't like it then and I'm confident he doesn't like it now." Hetty takes a breath and lowers her voice. "So please, in the future there will be no more restraints and no more sedatives, unless of course he's in pain. Is that understood?"

"I'll have to inform the floor nurses and doctors."

"You do that, thank you, and please make sure it's written in his chart." Hetty says and turns to Detective Deeks.

The nurse leaves.

"Thank you, Hetty." Kensi says in a whisper.

Hetty pats Kensi's hand that's resting on the side guard rail as if to say you're welcome and looks thoughtfully at her detective.

Hetty moves to the other side of the bed and she and Kensi begin to remove Deeks' restraints.

"Of course someone will have to be here when Mr. Deeks wakes up to make sure he doesn't change the hospital staff''s mind about the restraints."

Kensi releases a small smile. "I'll let him know."

**In the desert on the way to the meet.**

Eric looking at the screen in OSPs, clicks on his comm. "Callen, white van coming out of the parking garage driven by Michael. Sidorov is following the van and Michelle is with him.

"Connect me to Granger."

Click, click.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, Callen?"

"You seeing this?

"Yep."

"Let Nell know where you are every step of the way, we don't want to run into Sidorov or the van as they head out into the desert."

"Sure thing."

**Pacific Coast Medical**

Sam is still unconscious and Hetty is sitting with him.

Kensi leaves Deeks side briefly to see how Sam is doing. "Hetty, he doesn't look very good."

"Kensi, the doctor has said that Sam is a strong man. If he wasn't he'd be dead. It will take him a while to recover, but he will recover."

"If I hadn't left them to be with Michelle this might not have happened."

"And if you hadn't left them to be with Michelle she might be dead." Hetty waits a few moments to let her last comment sink in. "Kensi, Sam and Detective Deeks were doing their jobs. They did a great service to this country. I think if you were to ask them, they wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm just grateful that we found them and that they will recover."

"The only thing I can see getting in their way will be themselves. You know they'll both say they are fine and refuse to see Nate."

Yes, their physical injuries will heal much sooner than their mental ones, but they are both strong men with strong women to support them during this difficult time. Working as a team we will get through this."

**Mojave Desert**

A small caravan is traveling deeper into the desert: Janvier, Callen, and SWAT transport. Callen, looking a head at Janvier's Jeep gazes around at the nothingness that is the desert; heat, sand, heat, dunes, heat, rocks, heat, cacti, heat, flat, and more heat.

"Nell?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a visual and audio on Janvier, right?"

"Since you guys left"

"Anything I should know about?"

"Everything looks okay. SWAT's about to divert from your current southeast heading. Snipers will be placed at the agreed upon locations, southwest and northwest corners. SWAT transport will be a couple of miles out to the west ready to come in on your signal."

"And air support?"

"On your signal."

"What about Granger, Michael, and Michelle?"

"Granger just checked in and GPS coordinates say he and the rest of the them are about 10 miles behind you. He's backed off a bit feeling a bit exposed out in the open."

"Understood, and Vaziri?

"They are already at the meeting site, well his phone is anyway."

"Good. I'm just about to change course myself and get into postion. Janvier will be there in a few. The terrain out here is getting rough, not much of a road this far out in the desert. In a sedan and a van Sidorov, Michelle, and Michael will take a little longer to get there."

"I'll let you know if anything else comes up."

Callen eyes the Jeep one last time and changes course. Janvier sees Callen slow down, back off, and leave him to enter the meeting site on his own. Janvier's been working on an escape since leaving the staging area. He's done it before he can do it again. A small smile crosses his face as he watches the last of G. Callen in his rearview mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desert**

Nell is in the SWAT command van at the staging area monitoring Callen, both snipers, and SWAT transport. "Callen. Just heard from NEST they're following the radiation signal from the white van. They're asking for instructions."

"Tell them to hold back and wait for my go. We can't risk anyone from either party spotting them." Callen stops the Humvee behind a small sand dune.

"You got it." Nell says confidently. She's looking at four plasma screens; one from the Humvee, one from each of the snipers and the last one from the SWAT transport vehicle.

"Open comms to SWAT and keep your comm open as well, Nell. Does SWAT have video?"

"They do. I'll begin transmission to you and check audio."

"Thanks, Nell. SWAT 1?"

"I have a visual on an SUV. Vaziri and his men are outside the vehicle. He's pacing back and forth, and looking out across the desert every once in a while. Someone has just arrived in an all wheel drive Jeep. He's getting out of the Jeep. Now he's talking to Vaziri."

"I can now see them through your video feed. I can hear Vaziri through Janvier's mic." Callen says as he looks at one of the three monitors in the Humvee. "SWAT 2?"

"Good to go."

"Great position, SWAT 1. SWAT 2, anything from your location?"

"Video feed should be coming through right about now." Interjects, Nell.

"We're expecting three more people. They should be here any minute," continues Callen.

"There's nothing yet. I'll keep you posted." Says SWAT 2 looking through his sniper scope.

Callen pauses for a few seconds. "Remember you don't move until you hear from me. This exchange needs to come off clean. "SWAT transport."

"Check."

"SWAT 1."

"Check."

"SWAT 2."

"Check."

"Mr. Callen, OSP is also on line and will notify you and the rest of the team of any unforeseen outside circumstances." Hetty says as she and Eric watch the goings on from OSP.

Callen smirks and nods his head. "Well, let's hope we don't run into any of those."

"NEST has informed us that with the exchange so far out in the desert," Hetty's voice trails off just a bit, "that if something were to happen, damage would be minimal."

"Well, thank you NEST, that's very comforting." Callen says sarcastically to no one in particular.

Eric, stands in OSP looking at Callen in the Humvee and the other monitors and hopes that this operation ends well.

Calmly, SWAT 2 calls out, "Third vehicle spotted, coming from the southeast, with a white van trailing behind."

"Showtime." says Callen.

Sidorov's car stops behind Janvier's Jeep. Sidorov and Michelle get out of the car. Sidorov motions to Michael to stop the white van behind the car. As Michael steps out of the van Sidorov says, "Stay with the van, Michael."

Sidorov and Michelle walk cautiously over to Janvier, and Vaziri and his men. "You have my back?" Sidorov asks Michelle.

"Always." says Michelle as she looks reassuringly at Sidorov. When they approach Vaziri she hangs back a few steps to have a better vantage point. She slowly looks around the vast desert pretending to check the area, but really looking for any signs of NCIS or other agencies. She breathes a quiet sigh of relief when she doesn't see anyone; glad that her back ups have left no sign of their positions.

"Finally. We've been waiting a long time in this terrible heat. This is almost as bad as Iran." Vaziri says impatiently.

Ignoring Vaziri's remark Sidorov says, "Let's do this." As he prepares to hand Vaziri the van and car keys, Janvier reaches out to stop him.

Michelle pulls her weapon out and aims it at Janvier, "Isaac!"

Callen, in the Humvee, is watching the final negotiations and stiffens at Janvier's movement, and subsequently Michelle's.

Sidorov pulls back the keys with a questioning look at Janvier.

Smiling, Janvier says, "The gold?"

"Aaaah yes, the gold." Says Sidorov and looks at Vaziri.

Michelle brings her weapon down to her side.

Vaziri gestures to the back of his SUV and one of his men opens the back. Inside there are four large, black luggage bags.

Michelle motions for Vaziri's men to move back, turns to yell to Michael who's standing in front of the van. "Keep your eyes open."

Michael draws his gun and aims it toward Vaziri and his men. As everyone looks on, Michelle puts her gun away, approaches the back of the SUV, and opens each bag to make sure the gold is there. She turns to Janvier for approval.

"It looks to be all there." he says smugly.

"Good." says Vaziri happily turning to Sidorov to give him the SUV keys in one hand and take the car and van keys with the other.

"Nice doing business with you, Vaziri." Sidorov hands him the car and van keys and retrieves the SUV keys from him.

Vaziri nods and he and his men turn to go to their new rides. Michael leaves the van, watching Vaziri's men cautiously as they pass, and joins Sidorov, Michelle, and Janvier.

"Let's go." says Sidorov anxious to get out of there as he hands the SUV keys to Michael, takes Michelle by the arm, and guides her to the other side of the SUV. Michael gets in and starts the engine. The SUV roars to life. Michelle takes a final look around waiting for some sort of signal from her team to break cover and start arresting these clowns.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Sidorov?" asks Janvier suspiciously as he stands near the SUV.

"Oh, yes, your fee. Michelle, please give Janvier his just reward." Sidorov says cunningly. He moves to get in the SUV. Janvier realizing what is about to happen begins running to the Jeep. Michelle draws her gun and walks slowly to the back of the SUV to get a better shot.

Vaziri and his men are in the car and van just about to leave when they are distracted by the scene playing out in from of them.

"Callen."

"Wait."

"Mr. Callen." Hetty says softly.

"SWAT 2, on three take out the van and car tires then the engines. Don't let them move. Keep them in that van. SWAT 1 don't let Sidorov leave. Be careful with your aim don't hit Michelle, and Janvier is mine. One -"

Janvier runs towards his all wheel drive Jeep. Michelle fires several rounds and misses.

"Two"

Janvier manages to get himself to the Jeep, get in, and drive off in a northeast direction.

"Three."

SWAT 2 fires three well placed shots into the tires of the white van and car. SWAT 1 begins firing at Sidorov's SUV. Michelle ducks behind the SUV hoping that these SWAT guys/gals are good at what they do. The last thing she wants is to survive all of this just to be shot by friendly fire.

"Get in, get in!" Sidorov yells at Michelle as two of the tires are shot out.

Michelle gets in. "Get down!" she yells as a couple of well placed rounds shoot out the windshield and hood.

Callen watches SWAT 1's and 2's video feeds from his hide on the other side of the dune. He sees Janvier head off. "I'm going after Janvier."

"Callen? SWAT transport, you want us to stop Janvier?"

"No! I'm on it. But as soon as you guys neutralize the scene call in NEST."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pacific Coast Medical – afternoon**

Deeks wakes up from another nightmare gasping for breath. He slowly begins to recognize that he's in the hospital and Kensi is by his side. His eyes pan the white sterile room and he rests his eyes back on Kensi. She cautiously reaches for his hand and waits for him to speak.

"Hey."

"Hey, rough dream?"

"You could say that." As he pulls away from Kensi's hand and reaches to pull out his IVs.

She reaches out quickly and grasps his arm firmly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He stops and glares at her, "Why not?"

"Hetty got them to take off the restraints. If you do anything that appears less than compliant they'll put them back on and she won't be able to dissuade them."

"That's okay, I won't be here for them to put the restraints back on anyway." pulling off the covers and trying to get up while pulling at the leads stuck to his chest.

"Deeks," Kensi whispers impatiently, standing, and with better leverage, pushing him back in bed, "You're in no condition to leave the hospital."

He looks up at her and takes a deep cleansing breath. Moments pass before he finally says, "Alright, just for the night, but that's it. First thing tomorrow I'm out of here. I want to get away from all," waving his hands up and around at all the monitors he's plugged into, "this. I want things to get back to normal."

"Deeks, I don't think after what you've been through you can just forget about what happened and get back to normal."

"I do it all the time, Kens."

"Do what all the time?"

"Forget about it. It's what's gotten me through. This isn't my first rodeo, you know."

Kensi hesitantly, "Yeah- but, do you think that's wise?"

"It's worked for me in the past. I stay a head of it and move on."

There is a brief pause. "But this was different, this was really bad."

"Yeah, really bad." he says sarcastically.

"I think this is way worse than anything you've been through in the past."

"Was it? Deeks pausing and holding eye contact with her. "Kens, it was no big deal, really."

Kensi, not wanting to upset him doesn't disagree, "Let's just get you healed up first, okay?"

"Then what?"Deeks turns away from Kensi and looks out the window.

"Then we'll take it one day at a time." She begins to reach for his hand, but stops. She watches him for a few moments. "I'm going to go check on Sam. I'll only be a few."

Deeks, still looking out the window says with a deadpan voice, "Take all the time you need, Kens. I'm not going anywhere. . . . . . At least not yet."

**Desert - afternoon**

"Janvier's GPS position is about 3 miles ahead of you." Eric says through Callen's earwig.

"How about his overwatch marker?"

"Hold on. . . .yep, I can see that, too."

"Thanks, Eric." Callen steps on the gas. After a few minutes he can see the Jeep a head in the distance. Janvier tries to evade Callen by driving into some dense rocky terrain, but the Hummer holds its own and quickly narrows the distance between them. Eventually, Callen gets close enough to ram the Jeep into a steep chasm. The Jeep, although still running, is stuck at an awkward angle.

Callen drives up beside Janvier and gets out with his gun drawn. "Get out of the Jeep with your arms up."

Janvier gets out of the Jeep with arms up and a smirk on his face. "What now G. Callen? Are you not done with me? You have your nukes."

Callen watches Janvier cautiously as he climbs up the side of the chasm and stands on even ground. "I have the nukes, the bad guys, and my partner is safe. I just have one more thing to do before I can rest easy."

"What is that, Agent Callen? Send me back to the hell hole you pulled me from?"

"No, that would be too good for you." Callen says with a smile. He notices blood coming from Janvier's leg. "I guess Sidorov's lady friend got you." As he gestures toward Janvier's leg.

"It's just a flesh wound, I won't bleed to death."

Callen shuts off the Jeep using the remote. Glancing around and seeing no forms of life says, "But it will make walking difficult and painful." Callen holsters his gun and turns to get back into his car.

Janvier watches as Callen slowly gets into the Hummer and drives off in the direction from which he came, towards civilization. Realization suddenly strikes Janvier.

Callen pulls out his cell phone, "Eric?"

"Yo."

"Send Janvier's overwatch marker signal to my phone."

"Is everything okay, Callen.?"

"Everything is just fine." Callen says with a slight lilt in his voice and a smile on his face as he looks in his rearview mirror and sees Janvier yelling at him through a billow of dust and wishing at that moment he was able to read lips.

**Pacific Coast Medical – afternoon**

Kensi peeks into Sam's room. Sam is sitting up in his bed staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. The only sounds in the room are the rhythmic beeps of the monitors that are hooked up to him.

Kensi knocks to get Sam's attention and enters the room. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good." trying to sound cheery.

"What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Well, you looked like you were thinking about something. You look troubled."

"I'm not."

"No?"

"No."

"Sam? .. . . ."

Sam sighs deeply and waits a beat, "I was just thinking about Deeks and what he went through."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Kensi looks at Sam for a few seconds and when he doesn't say anything further, not wanting to push him, she sits down in the chair beside his bed and struggles to think of something else to say. A few seconds later, however, she looks at Sam and sees him looking out his window with tears in his eyes.

"Sam, tell me."

She waits.

"I can't get his screaming out of my head, Kens. And that drill," - - - shaking his head, "that drill." (pause) "You know what the worse part of seeing him tortured was?"

"Tell me."

"It was when they would stop the drilling and then a few minutes later start it up again and he'd start screaming. You know what that meant?"

Kensi tearing up herself swallows hard and murmurs, "It meant that he didn't tell them what they wanted to know?"

"That's right. And do you know how I felt?" Sam looks at her and she shakes her head, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "I felt relieved. Relieved that Deeks hadn't given Michelle up. So here's my partner getting tortured and I'm grateful when he starts yelling his head off! How sick is that?"

Kensi, speechless, takes Sam's hand in her own.

:LA

I want to thank everyone who posted a review.


End file.
